Captain Treasure Tooth
Captain Treasure Tooth is a minor character featured in ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates''. Treasure Tooth is a lovelorn pirate ghost who first appeared in the episode "Pirate Ghost Story". Background Not much is known about Treasure Tooth's life before or how he died, other than that he is a captain.Treasure Tooth has been sailing the vast Never Sea aboard his vessel The Spirit of the Seas in search of his lost golden figurehead so he can ascend into Pirate Paradise and be reunited with his long lost love Peg-Leg Peg. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' Jake and his crew discover the Spirit of the Seas while sailing one night and decided to come aboard after hearing various tales of the ship. Cubby was wary to come aboard the ghost ship fearing it be home to scary spirit, but Jake assured his matey that there nothing to fear. Suddenly while exploring captain cabin, Treasure Tooth reveals himself to the young pirates, giving them a bit of a fright. But much to Jake and his crew surprise Treasure Tooth meant them no harm. Treasure Tooth soon explains he been searching his lost golden figurehead so he can be reunited with his beloved Peg-Leg Peg in Pirate Paradise but he's been having trouble uncovering the various clues of his Ghost map to find his treasure. Jake and his crew agree to assist Treasure Tooth on his quest. The first clue send the pirates sailing to Skull Rock, where they needed to find a way to light the eyes of the rock formation to next the clue. But thanks to the assistant of the young pirates firefly companion Brightly shining his light reveal a path down a mysterious lagoon. While searching the lagoon Jake his crew spot a golden glow emitting from a waterfall it was Treasure Tooth's lost golden figurehead, Treasure Tooth was delighted to have his treasure once more and return back to his ship. Suddenly Captain Hook arrives demanding the golden figurehead for himself but as he attempts to steal Treasure Tooth's golden figurehead he loses his footing and falls into the Never Sea allowing the Spirit of the Seas to take flight for Pirate Paradise. Treasure Tooth is last seen entering the gates of Pirate Paradise and reunited with his love Peg-Leg Peg who been waiting for him. The couple soon sing in delight of their reunion. Treasure Tooth reappears in the episode "Captain Scrooge," serving as all three ghost from "A Christmas Carol," in order to reform Captain Scrooge (played by Captain Hook). Episode Appearances * "Pirate Ghost Story" (first appearance) *"Captain Scrooge" *"Stowaway Ghosts!" Trivia * He was parodied by The Ghost of Christmas. Gallery Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story01.png Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story02.png Treasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story03.png Treasure Tooth-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story01.png Treasure Tooth-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story05.png Jake and crew with Treasure Tooth-Pirate Ghost Story.png Jake and crew with Treasure Tooth-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg Treasure Tooth&Hook-Captain Scrooge.png Treasure ToothCaptain Scrooge.png Treasure ToothCaptain Scrooge02.png Treasure Tooth&Hook-Captain Scrooge02.png Treasure ToothCaptain Scrooge03.png Treasure Tooth&Hook-Captain Scrooge03.png Treasure Tooth&Hook-Captain Scrooge04.png JakeSkullyTreasure Tooth &Peg-Leg Peg-Stowaway Ghosts!.png Treasure Tooth Peg-Leg Peg-Pirate Ghost Story.jpg Category:Characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Pirates Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spirits Category:Animated characters Category:Males